Lounge Lover
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Every red-blooded woman knows about Sylar’s melting panties ability. This is the story of how he got that power.


Title: Lounge Lover  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Every red-blooded woman knows about Sylar's melting panties ability. This is the story of how he got that power. Prompted by smithsgirl65S on LJ  
poilers: None  
Disclaimer: Heroes is not owned by me, but by Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.

* * *

A billion lights in every possible color glared down at Sylar as he walked along the Vegas strip. Black clothes on his lean body, his trademark smirk firmly upon his soft lips, a thick eyebrow pleasantly cocked as he took in the sights.

Tonight, like most, he was on a mission.

He had found another special, a man with a power he couldn't restrain himself from taking. Now he just had to find the right lounge.

No, a cheesy lounge singer didn't typically sound like his style. But this man's power was certainly worth it.

"Hey, baby, lookin' for a party?" he heard a woman ask him.

_Too easy,_ he mused. Hookers weren't entirely his favorite kills, though when the urge hi he knew virtually no one was safe. Of course he would claim no one was safe. But if that were true then what were Noah, Claire, Peter and assorted others still doing alive?

Finally he saw the billboard. Dustin Crites, the name read. He smiled as he stepped into the lounge. He couldn't believe he would let himself be seen in here when he glanced around. But then he knew he wouldn't be here long and when he was gone they would only be talking about the singer's death, not him. Then again some people might even thank him if this guy was half as bad as some people had claimed when he had asked where the lounge was.

Still Dustin had a reputation for getting any woman he wanted. Most of the women claimed that their panties melted at the sight of him. That he had the ability to make them that hot and that wet by hardly lifting a finger.

It was the word ability that sparked Sylar's interest. Instinctively he thought back to his most recent list of specials. Sure enough this guy's name was on it. And why wouldn't Sylar want this power? Sure he was attractive enough that he could get nearly any woman he wanted anyway. Maya, Elle. But then there had been that one. The one who not only kept getting away, but the one who claimed she didn't want him. That she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

He knew it was a lie, of course. He hadn't even needed Sue Landers' power to know that. Now though, with Dustin's "help", he would force her to admit it. He just had to get the man alone.

It was time to summon Gabriel, he decided. Only when he was Gabriel had he had any problems attracting women. Well, aside from the shy, bookish types who were as equally nervous to talk to him as he was to talk to them.

He fixed his clothes, smoothed his dark hair back and put on the glasses he had recently stolen that matched the style he once wore.

He sat through the man's painful set. Even without his sonic hearing he was tempted to rid himself of his ear drums. Then again they would just regenerate anyway. He knew then he was doing the world a favor by killing this guy.

True to form there was a line of women waiting to get into his dressing room., just to meet him they all claimed. Suddenly he felt like he was backstage at a rock concert.

He could smell it on all of them. That heat, that arousal, that lust. God, it was intoxicating. But he wasn't there for them. He needed this power for someone else. He wouldn't be the first killer to end up with a cheerleader. Or would he? He really didn't know or care, he just knew that after tonight his favorite cheerleader would be his in ways he had only dreamt of. And in ways he knew she herself had dreamt of as well. It didn't matter that she wouldn't admit to hers, he had seen them.

"Are you the producer?" the man at Dustin's door asked.

"I am," he answered.

"Go on, he's expecting you," the man excitedly stated he opened the door for Sylar.

"That's some crowd you have out there," he stated, wanting to talk to Dustin a bit about his power. He always hated having to learn about them on his own. It wasted valuable time, he felt. Well at least it could in this case.

"Yeah," the slim brunette laughed. "They never even know what comes over 'em."

"That must be some power then," Sylar replied in a very matter of fact tone.

"You could say that," Dustin smiled. He never could resist a good bragging session.

"So what is it? You sing and -"

"Dude all I have to do is look at 'em. I give 'em a smile and a wink and before they know it their panties are meltin' right off their bodies. Of course it only works if they're already interested, but still. Keeps those lines outside my door every night."

Sylar smiled, already enjoying the idea of that power. "Now, if they're already interested. You mean like former girlfriends or -"

Dustin laughed. "You're really interested in this, aren't you? Your panties ain't meltin' are they?"

He was getting impatient now. "No, I'm just curious. You don't hear about this kind of thing too often with those in your line of work."

Dustin took the bait. "If the girl wants me, no matter how much she claims to hate me, I know."

That was all Sylar needed to hear. It sounded a little bit like his already established lie detector ability, he had to admit. But this was different. With that he could simply ask Claire if she wanted him. She would of course deny it but then he would feel that tingle and know she was lying. This was a little better, he felt. Now she really wouldn't be able to deny it.

With that he was standing again, holding the man in place with his telekinetic hold and raised his right index finger to cut deep into the man's skull.

Dustin screamed and Sylar could hear the fans on the other side of the door running. Still he could only smile. Soon he would have what, and whom, he wanted.

Mere moments later he was cleaning the blood off of his hands. One new ability acquired and he was thankful he had only had to go as far as Vegas. That would make it all the easier to return to Costa Verde. Of course he had taken Dustin's cherry red Viper so that too made it easier.

He was going to enjoy this, he knew. Having Claire Bennet admit just how much she's wanted him and finally claiming her as his own as he had wanted now for too long.

_You can't rape the willing,_ he mused with his trademark smirk as he sped down the road.

The End


End file.
